Golden Wild Boar King
Description One of the three great demon lords, with a wild-boar head and hairless body. The last king of the fallen Orc Empire. After being captured during a war with Saga Empire, Ancient King Yamato managed to befriend the Orc King and his retainers thanks to her charms and unique skill "Friendship". Unfortunately brutality towards demi-humans in Furu Empire and a betrayal by Weasel allies, forced the Orc King to overuse his unique skills and finally turn into a demon lord. He was later defeated along with his generals by Yamato during a battle for the Saga Empire Capital City, with only Ga Hou surviving on the Orcs side. The battle was later portrayed on a grand painting currently displayed in the Oyugock Capital Museum. Plot Oyugock Capital During his first visit to Oyugock Capital, while tracking members of Wings of Liberty, Satou stumbled onto a summoning ritual, where Sera along with two other teenage oracle priestesses from Parion and Garleon temples were kidnapped to be sacrificed during the summoning of the Golden Wild Boar King possessing Sera, as instigated by two of his demon generals (In LN the two demon generals were possessing the other two priestesses and were pulled out by Satou after he used the Demon Sealing Bell). After Satou defeated the Red and Blue demon generals, having gathered enough energy from the deaths of the present Wings of Liberty members and his two retainers, the Golden Wild Boar King finally resurrected emerging out of Sera's back, killing her in the process. After gathering Sera's body and blood into his inventory, Satou continued to battle the Golden Wild Boar King who described him as an "artificially created cultivation" because of his absurd power but lack of experience. The fight was initially equal as the Boar King's layered shield armor was thick enough to catch Holy Swords and Satou being fast enough to dodge the Boar King's attacks. Finally Satou gained the upper hand when he uses the intermediate level magic Furnace Flame (Forge) to destroy the Boar King's layered shield armor and then destroyed half of its body with his holy swords. In response the Boar King transformed into an undead using one of its unique skills "Banpufutou" and regenerated his body. Satou then used Furnace Flame to destroy his magic shields whilst initiating a three-stranded spiral spear attack with the spear Holy Spear Longinus. Half of Boar King's body got destroyed and regrew with translucent-like tentacles coming out of hand and retaliates with its Death skill. After seven more successions of destruction and revival the Boar King summoned black flame magic swords made of its bones (capable of burning Heavenly Dragons) while Satou swapped Longinus with Durandal. Unable to injure his enemy, Boar King was finally corned as his magic swords kept getting destroyed by Durandal. Eventually Satou had no choice but to draw Galatine whose holy flame was strong enough to overpower the Boar King's rate of regeneration and the demon lord admitted his defeat while being burned down to the point that not even ashes remained. Followers The six orc generals that fell during the final battle against Ancient King Yamato continued to serve their king, now as greater demons, and schemed to bring about his resurrection (in order of appearance): * Black (fire, wind, acid, petrification, dark, lightning magic) (primarily a CQC fighter) - Appeared in Seryuu City during Satou's city tour with Nadi. Later a lesser demon spawned from his severed arm created the Labyrinth of the Devil and succeeded in restoring Black's main body, only to again have him face Satou who came to the bottom of the labyrinth to finish the job. (In LN he only appeared once, when summoned by the lesser demon during the final fight in the Labyrinth of the Devil). * Red (Space Magic) - Appeared during the Wings of Liberty summoning ritual in Oyugock Capital's withered labyrinth. * Blue (Gravity Magic) - Appeared during the Wings of Liberty summoning ritual in Oyugock Capital's withered labyrinth. * Yellow (Summoning Magic) - Leader of the six demons. Appeared during the Martial Arts Tournament Finals in Oyugock Capital's Arena, where during a fight with Hero Hayato he summoning 7 Great Monstrous Fishes (level 97). Can also chant 3 spells simultaneously and has a similar but weaker defensive barrier as that of The Golden Boar King. * Pink (Defensive Magic) - Appeared during the first attack on the capital, has a connection to an artifact capable of harvesting and storing Miasma and as long as it had miasma he could heal himself, unless he was hit with a forbidden class spell. * Green (Technical Magic) - Primarily uses magic for additional effects, methods of control and scouting purposes. Learned the ability to create remote control bodies from Goblin Demon Lord. Appeared during Kuro's investigation into the Wings of Liberty cult in the Royal Capital. Skills *Damage 99% Cut *Damage 90% Cut *Magic *Magic *Death *Magic *Magic *Magic *Magic *Magic *Magic *Defense *Magic: Swords *Background-cast Unique Skills *一騎当千 (matchless warrior) *Phantasmagoric (allows for the modification of limbs into other appendices like tentacles) *Banpufutou (allows self resurrection) Trivia * Like most revealed demons, the Golden Wild Boar King has a speaking tic and ends all its sentences with the word 'noda'. * Golden Wild Boar King was previously defeated by Ancient King Yamato and the heavenly dragons. The Boar King suggests Nanashi to be the equivalent of both of them when he's defeated again by him. * There are six senior greater demons that served under Golden Wild Boar King as his generals before he turned into a demon lord, they are Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink and Green . * The Golden Wild Boar King holds considerable skill for a demon lord, being only slightly less skilled with its dual wield blades compared to Satou, while simultaneously chanting 3 different spells. * The level of Difference between him and Satou at the time was just a single spell, Satou's furnace flame was the only spell capable of defeating his defense. Gallery DM5-13.jpg DM5-14.jpg Category:Demon Lord Category:Pig King Labyrinth Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Orc Category:Male Category:Oyugock Dukedom